clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Preston108
If you are my friend add this template with the code RE: Gift Thanks for the present, Pj Monster 1 CP! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 09:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gift Hi Pj, Thanks for your gift :) Have a happy early St. Patrick's Day! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Gift RE:Homepage Hi Pj, Thanks for your message, i made sure to replace the image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Signature Thank you Pj Monster! I like yours as well! I like to change my signature with special holidays such as Halloween and Christmas, like I did last year. I might also make a special signature for April Fools' and Earth Day when the time comes. :) I also added St. Patrick's music to my user page and changed all the font color to green. :P.S. I like the music on your user page, what is it from? -- S h u r o w 02:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Account Name Nope. My account name has been Shurow ever since I joined Wikia. I guess whatever you saw was just an error. :) -- S h u r o w 22:31, March 5, 2013 (UTC) How to Remove Backgrounds How to remove image backgrounds for Windows 7. 1) Take a screenshot. 2) Open MS Paint. 3) Press the "White" colour, and use the bucket behind the penguin (blue Player Card). 4) Crop & Save. 5) Go to MS Publisher. 6) Select any layout (really doesn't matter). 7) Select a background by going to the "Page Design" tab. 8) Press "Home," and press picture. 9) Go to "Picture Tools." 10) Press "Recolor" and click transparent tool. 11) Select behind your picture and click. 12) Right-click and press "Save as Picture." 13) You're done, upload it. Hope that helped! Cpmemories comment Hey, i saw your comment ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:10, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Dog Thank you soo much for finding my dog~ I haven't seen him in 20 years Blitzzy (talk) 22:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the gift! Hi, Pj, Thanks for the Early St. Patrick's Day gift, It was really nice. Thanks very much (sorry I'm late :P) Thanks- --Mixer2301 (talk) 00:44, March 8, 2013 (UTC) You received it! You bought something from my shop, Eh? Well here you go. --Yours Truly, AH12 (talk) 06:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Uberstrike Hey Pj! I WOULD add you, but I sorta dont know how to.. Shame on me! So anyway, can you send the request? P.S Thanks for the early St. Patricks Gift I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Re: Lizard178 Hey, Pj. It seems Lizard178 was saying those things only in chat. I see he is currently banned from chat for this, so I will leave it at that. However, if he starts bullying people out of chat, let me know and I will block him. Talk to you later, --Hey.youcp 21:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Pj Monster 1 CP! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 02:22, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Demotion Why do you want me demoted? Phineas99 wishes you Happy St. Patricks Day User:Historicalcp, hi Pj Monster 1 CP! Whenever you are irish or not...Happy St. Patricks Day! A gift for you: Happy St. Patricks Day from Phineas99 Hi there PJ monster! Sorry if its late, anyways, happy St. Patricks Day! Phineas99 Easter Gift Happy Easter Pj Monster 1 CP! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 17:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Friend You forgot to add me on your userpage as a friend (in the list). RE:Odd votes Hey there, Preston! I've fixed it. You're right. All they ever do is roleplay. What's the point. Good call there. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC)' Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) You're Invited! — Spydar007 (Talk) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC)